This is Madness - Halloween Special
by Barisback
Summary: Halloween symbolise depuis de très longues années l'horreur et la peur. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? [One-Shot / étrange / mentions d'autres œuvres / violent ]


**THIS IS MADNESS**

 **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL - ONE SHOT**

 _Bon. Les enfants, je dois encore une fois vous décevoir. Normalement ceci aurait dû être un soundfic sur "This is Halloween" (version métaaaal de Marilyn Manson). "Aurait dû". Pourtant ça partait plutôt bien sauf qu'encore une fois mon esprit m'a fait un bon gros F*ck et à décidé que c'était de la merde._

 _Même si ce ne sera pas une vraie fanfiction (tout court. ce n'est pas une fanfic. Enfin, à vous de voir.), je tient quand même à vous offrir quelque chose en compensasion. Pour la première fois (et je suis sérieuse), je vais vous montrer ce que je fais quand je n'écrit pas des fanfictions._

 _Bon alors préparer à mouiller vos culottes mes mignons parce-que je rigole pas là. ça va être violent, tordu (tout moi quoi). Imaginez que je veux transposer ce style plus trash à mes fics. On est pas la merde._

 _Bon donc ce n'est pas une réelle fanfiction mais un texte compensatoire (je vous merde je fais ce que je veux de toute façon :p / avec amour 3 )_

 _ **INSPIREE D'UNE HISTOIRE VRAIE. (mais adaptée à ma sauce quand même -et mélangé avec certaines fictions (à vous de me dire lesquelles :p )) ET OUI IL Y AURA DU DETAIL.**_ _ **BEAUCOUP**_ _ **DE DETAILS (le but étant de vous faire vomir vos tripes. lulz.) DONC AMES SENSIBLES**_ _ **S'ABSTENIR.**_ _ **(vous viendrez pas vous plaindre, vous aves été prévenus)**_

 _Ne tergiversons pas d'avantage et passons au texte..._

 _Bonne Lecture (bandes de petits fripons...) ^^_

Une sombre âme flânait dans les rues d'une ville brumeuse. Le regard perçant, fixant une jeune femme marchant à pas légers devant lui, l'inconnu semblait tel un prédateur des brumes. Il glissa sa main droite dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et en sortit une lame brillante. Il se baissa un peu, pris de l'élan et de jetta au cou de sa victime. Elle tomba sur le dos, surprise. Elle haletait, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait mais redoutant tout même le terrible destin qui l'attendait. Son agresseur, le sourire aux lèvres, tournait la tête autour d'elle d'une étrange manière, pouffant de rire parfois même. Puis se relevant un peu, riant de manière terrifiante, plongea finalement sa lame en plein dans le coeur de la belle. La peur la bloquant, elle ne pû crier. Son visage se crispant simplement d'une expression de douleur et d'effrois mêlés. L'inconnu se délectait du spectacle de la souffrance. Il plongeat sa dague plus profondément encore, se lêchant les babines de manière tout à fait malsaine. Une fois les dernières gouttes d'agonies de sa victime extraitent, l'étrange individus retira sa dague d'un coup sec. Réitérant son sinistre rire et se lèchant une fois les babines, il pris son élan et plongea sa lame dans le bas du ventre de sa pauvre victime. Il saisit sa lame à deux mains et recommençât, encore en encore, jusqu'à pourfendre sa victime jusqu'au pubis. Jugeant l'ouverture avec grande, il plongeât - sans hésiter - sa main et entama les recherches du précieux organe recherché. Il jubilait de pouvoir palper de sa main la chair humaine. Il saisit quelques orgarnes qu'il jetta hors du corps de sa victime. Puis, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait tant à aquérir. Il l'arracha avec violence, sortit un petit sac en toile, l'insera dedans avant de remettre le tout dans sa poche de manteau. Il repris son arme, la rangeât avec le reste, se releva et partit, laissant derrière lui un cadavre éventré, étalé sur le sol. Le meurtrier reparti tranquillement, le précieux orgarne volé en poche, tandis que la police allait bientôt arriver sur les lieux du crime.

Le détraqué emprunta une petite ruelle sombre et étroite, peu utilisée et mal entretenue pour regagner son domicile. Il sortit la clé de sous un pot de fleur, tournit la clé dans le verrou et entra, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il retira son grand manteau noir, vida ses poches et le jetta sur la méridienne située à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il déposa le petit sachet en tissu sur une table et l'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu. Il alla chercher un bocal remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre étrange, l'ouvrit et y déposa l'organe. Il prit soin de bien refermer le bocal et le posa sur une étagère remplit de contenants simillairesn aux contenus tout aussi glauque. On pouvait y trouver des globes occulaires de diverses couleurs, des doigts, des oreilles, des langues arachées, des dents suspendues à un fil et bien entendu, des organes vitaux, tous étiquetés. Ont les y trouvaient tous : reins, poumons, cerveau, pancréa, foie; ainsi que d'autres parties "internes" de l'anatomie humaine, tel que des tripes, des estomacs, des prostates _(oui c'est déguelasse)_ , et désormais un coeur tout frais. La salle regorgeait de trophées comme celui-ci. Des bras cadavériques étaient suspendus au plafond, des têtes décapitées ornait une petite planche de bois juste au dessus de la porte, des ossement jonchaient le coin de la pièce. La criminel se dirigeât vers la petite cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et saisit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide bordeaux, ainsi qu'un vers à pied. Il revint dans le salon, se servit un verre et commença à le boire goulument, se délectant de chaques gouttes passant sur sa langue. Il se resservit un verre, puis un autre, puis un quatrième; et ce, jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la bouteille. Ivre mort, il titubait dans tout les sens. Commençant à se sentir tomber, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il rampa sur le sol pour regagner une petite pièce en piteux état -bien plus que le reste de la maisonnée. Il réussit tout de même à grimper sur le petit lit de fer et à s'y installer. A peine était-il installé qu'il s'endormit aussi tôt. C'est que c'est épuisant de tuer et d'éventrer de jeunes personnes innocentes.

Le lendemain matin, il trouva à sa porte en se réveillant un numéro du _London News (fictif, quoique j'en sais rien)_ consacré à la tuerie de la nuit dernière. Il le ramassa et entama la lecture d'un article en gros caractères.

" _L'EVENTREUR FRAPPE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS !_

 _La nuit dernière, une prostituée du quartier de White Chapel, Miss ... (oui je sais plus le nom. ET ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE !? rien du tout. ;-p ) à été sauvagement assasinée en pleine rue. Les policiers de Scotland Yard ont déclarés ce matin lors d'une conférence de presse que la victime avait reçue plus de 52 coups de couteau dans le ventre et la poitrine, avant de se faire vider de ses orgarnes et même - d'après les dires du croquemort qui l'a examiné (#UnCertainManga) - volé l'un d'entre yeux. Après plusieurs recherches poussées, les enquêteurs ont découverts qu'ils s'agissait sûrement du coeur de la jeune femme. (sentez leur incapacité). Désormais une foule de questions se posent à eux comme à nous : Qui est donc cette personne ? Quels sont donc ses intentions réeles derrière ces massacres ? Quel est son mobile ? Découvrez notre dossier exclusif sur l'affaire !"*_

Il replia le journal. Il en avait assez lu. Pff... encore un coup médiatique, rien de plus. Pas la peine de s'affoller pour si peu, ces meurtres finiront bien par s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre. Il rentra dans sa petite maison insalubre et se fit un thé. Ce qu'il pouvait voir d'idioties dans ce monde... Il était bien mieux chez lui... Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit..

 _This is the End !_

 _Alors, ça vous à plu ? Je l'espère ^^_

 _Sinon, vous avez trouvé les univers dont je me suis inspirée ?_

 _Bon, je vous laisse y réfléchir un peu et je vous les donnent, ok..._

 _..._

 _c'est bon !_

 _Donc dans les allusions et inspirations majeures, il y avait :_

 _\- l'affaire Jack l'Eventreur_

 _\- Black Butler (tome 2 et 3)_

 _\- Hannibal Lecteur (d'où vient le bordeaux à votre avis, sinon des veines de ses congénaires humains ?)_

 _\- L'Etrange cas du Dr Jeckyl et de Mr. Hyde (oui parce-que relisez bien la fin : il.. oh puis merde vous êtes grands alors trouvez tout seuls )_

 _-Blooddrunk de Children of Bodom (ou comment il finit bourré au sang)_

 _\- A Little Piece of Heaven (oui parce-qu'il la poignarde plus de 50 fois et lui vole son coeur.)_

 _Et oui pour ceux qui se demandent il y a plein d'allusions et/ou de sens (mais pas seulement) cachés dans mes textes. Et je vais pas vous les dire. Nyah :3_

 _(surveillez bien les implicites les enfants. c'est important.)_

 _Enfin bref ! J'espère que cette histoire, bien que courte; vous à plu._

 _Que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je m'améliore. Vous pouvez me le donner soit dans les reviews, soit sur mon twitter ( AnjuHorry -oui c'est un indentifiant de merde-; Bariusagi) , selon ce que vous préférez. Après je vous mets pas un couteau sous la gorge (encore heureuse !), c'est juste que les critiques (CONSTRUCTIVES et/ou ENCOURAGEANTES m'aident à évoluer)_

 _En tout cas merci à vous tous de me lire (et ce, dans tout les pays ! - et oui je vous vois bandes de petits fripons ! Vous vous pensiez bien cachés ? Vous n'êtes pas nombreux hors de la France à me lire, mais ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Merki 3 )_

 _(pour ceux qui lisent Monster, il y en aura un part mois (si je me démerde pas trop mal), et ce sera le cas pour toutes les grosses histoires sur des pairings. Sinon ceux qui lisent Under The Mask, la suite arrive, désespèrez pas *^* )_

 _Aller, je vous dit à la prochaine pour une nouvelle Fanfiction ! /câlins, bisous et morsures de vampire/_

 _ **MAINTENANT QUE VOUS AVEZ LU CA SORTEZ DE CHEZ VOUS ET ALLEZ VOUS AMUSER! *accent de l'est* C'EST UN OOOOOOORDRE...**_


End file.
